1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to washing and stirring devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stirring device wherein the same is utilized for the washing and stirring of garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the cleaning of various elastomeric garments, such as support hose and the like, these garments are typically hand washed due to their fragile nature. The instant invention sets forth an organization to enhance manual manipulation of these garments within a soapy solution to effect their cleaning.
Various prior art devices are utilized to provide elongated portions to assist in various procedures such as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,805 to Clark wherein a back scratcher is provided with a vibratory means to assist in the scratching of various anatomical body portions of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,002 to Matsumoto sets forth a further example of a massaging device for massaging difficult to reach body portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,108 to Miyaoka sets forth an adjustable body brush and massager.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved stirring device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in effecting garment manipulation in a washing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.